Question: Evaluate $\sqrt{-75s}$ where $s = -3$.
Solution: Let's plug $s = {-3}$ into $\sqrt{-75s}$. $\phantom{=}\sqrt{-75s}$ $=\sqrt{-75 \cdot ({-3})}$ $= \sqrt{225}$ $=15$